


Welcoming the Guest

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sonny, FaceFucking, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, So much kissing, Threesome, but a casual sort of dom, imagine, it's canon because i say so, just bossy really, nick's a mouthy bottom, smutty smut smut, sonny carisi cooks after he fucks, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Just under 4500 words of threesome smut with some light domestic moments at the end.





	Welcoming the Guest

He'd called Liv and told her he'd be visiting, and she'd insisted he meet the squad at Forlini's for a drink. It had sounded fun, a chance to catch up. He thought maybe he'd go home with Amanda, but now he's ass up on Barba's bed getting rimmed by Rafael and facefucked by Carisi.

"Fuck," Sonny hisses as he yanks at Nick's hair, "Rafael's got you shaking, doesn't he? Wait until he gets that dick in you."

Nick moans and sucks harder. Sonny laughs darkly and thrusts into his mouth again. "Yeah? You want more of that? Want me down your throat so hard you can barely talk tomorrow?"

Rafael lifts his mouth from Nick's ass and nuzzles at the small of his back. "Easy up there. You're thrusting so hard I'm gonna get a black eye." Rafael slides up Nick's back, his dick fitting easily between Nick's cheeks. Nick strains his neck when Rafael kisses the side. He tries to press his hips back against Rafael, but Rafael's got him held tight as he ruts against his lightly. 

"You want me to do something else, you're gonna have to take your mouth off Sonny's dick," Rafael says as he slowly--so fucking slowly--presses his dick against Nick's wet hole. 

Nick can't help but suck Sonny for a few more seconds before pulling off. Sonny loosens his grip on Nick's hair and helps him maneuver so he doesn't accidentally scrape his teeth on Sonny's dick as it slips out of his mouth. 

"You okay?" Sonny asks, smoothing back Nick's hair and tipping his chin up to see his mouth. "Need water?"

Nick laughs and drops his head. "Christ. Is he always like this?"

"Worse," Rafael replies. "It's great."

Nick looks up just in time to see Sonny bend down towards Rafael. He listens to the damp, slick sound of their kiss and tries to get more friction from Rafael's dick. "Goddamnit," he mutters when he discovers that Rafael hasn't loosened his hold.

"Oh, did you want something?" Rafael asks, his question a warm breath of air on Nick's spine. 

"If you're not busy," Nick grits out. He looks up when Sonny tips his head back again. 

"Gotta say what you want," Sonny tells him, laughter bright in his eyes.

"I want your boyfriend to ram me down on his dick so hard I can feel it in my throat," Nick snaps. 

Sonny throws back his head and laughs. "God, you even fuck angry." He presses his thumb to Nick's lower lip, and Nick nips at it. "You want his dick, you have to drink some water, first."

"I'm not drunk," Nick replies. He'd had a few beers at the bar, no more or less than anyone else. Rafael had leaned over while Sonny entertained the others with a story and told him he was welcome to come over and get fucked.

"What about Carisi?" Nick had asked even as he shifted in his seat at the idea. 

"He's got a ten-inch dick and a filthy mouth."

Nick had shivered at the thought, and he caught the edge of Rafael's smile. "Always got the best offer in the room, don't you?"

"I try. That a yes?"

"That's a yes."

Sonny had finished his story a couple minutes later and offered to get everyone another round. "Hey, Nick, help me out," he'd said as he stood up from the table.

Nick had followed him to the bar. "I said yes to your boyfriend's suggestion," he'd told Sonny as they waited for the bartender to notice them. "He says you've got ten inches and a filthy mouth."

Sonny had grinned, a sharp slant to his mouth that Nick couldn't help but stare at. "Which one excites you more?"

Nick had licked his lips. "Not sure. But there's one you can prove right here."

Sonny had leaned in close to Nick's ear. "I'm gonna get you on the bed and fuck your mouth until I come all over your face. Then, I'm gonna feed it to you while I get hard again and watch you and Rafael fuck, and then I'm going to take my turn while you're so fucked out and loose you'll do anything I say."

"What the fuck," Nick had breathed. 

"Weren't you gonna come on my face?" Nick asks as Sonny waits for him to agree to water.

"We can play it by ear," Sonny says. "Rafael can fuck you first since you want it so much, and I can enjoy the show. But before that, you're going to drink some water because I promise you, you're gonna sweat."

"Fine," Nick replies. He gasps when Sonny pulls hard at his hair. "You want me to say please?" he asks.

Sonny leans down and ghosts a kiss across Nick's mouth. "I want you to get fingered until I get back, and I'm gonna take my time." He bites lightly at Nick's lower lip before backing away. 

Nick looks over his shoulder once Sonny's out of the room. Rafael's been slow-grinding against him the whole time, and his hands smooth up Nick's back as their eyes meet. "Is he always such a toppy asshole?"

"You love it," Rafael replies, grinning. 

Nick shakes his head, but it's not a denial. "If I'd known he had it in him, I'd have dropped to my knees in the locker room."

"You're so easy."

Nick lays down flat on the bed, letting his body go limp as Rafael continues to pet him. "Well, it got me here," he says into the sheets.

Rafael chuckles and squeezes Nick's ass. "If you're not okay with what he suggests, just tell him no."

Nick rolls his hips back as Rafael continues to massage his ass. "You hear me saying no?" he asks. He gasps in pleasure when Rafael licks into him again. "Goddamn." He clenches the sheets as he presses up, and Rafael pulls him close by his thighs. When Rafael slips a finger in and keeps eating him out, Nick nearly loses his balance and faceplants.

Rafael eases off a little at a time, blowing against Nick's hole and licking lightly at the tender spot just behind his balls. He keeps up a steady motion with his finger, teasing the tip of a second on the outside of Nick's rim.

"Get the lube," Nick says. "Get the lube and fuck me."

"Greedy," Rafael replies as he yanks Nick's hips fully into his lap and massages his ass again.

"You can spank me," Nick says. It takes him a moment to realize he's said that aloud, but before he can panic at the admittance, Rafael's cupped his hand and slapped it down. It's more noise than pain, and Nick heaves out a breath. 

"Okay?" Rafael asks, already caressing the spot he'd hit. He's still fingering Nick, that second finger still only a tease.

Nick lifts his head so he can take in a deep breath. "Yeah. That was good."

"You want me to do a few more?"

"I want you to get on with fucking me," Nick says. 

Rafael chuckles and leans down, kissing at Nick's spine. "I've wanted to fuck you for years."

Nick damn near purrs at that. "Yeah?"

"You know how you spark," Rafael murmurs, fondness warming his tone. "I'd watch you walk away and imagine pinning you to a wall and burying my face in your ass. Picture bending you over my desk. Picture you riding my dick and begging for more. Picture you bending me in half and fucking me until I begged to come."

Nick wants to groan, but he can only wheeze. Rafael's list of thoughts is a gut punch, and it's doubled when Rafael's second finger suddenly enters him slick and warm. He'd distracted Nick while he'd gotten the lube, and Nick is afraid he's going to come on the sheets before they even get to full-on fucking. "What…" he pants out and can't continue for a few moments. Rafael's working his second finger in slowly, reading the curve of Nick's back to know when to press forward. "What changed?" Nick manages to get out. 

Rafael bends over him and starts to kiss his spine again. Everything lands soft and intimate. They've always understood each other, Nick thinks. Two Cuban boys from fucked up homes who knew how to press the other to be better, do better. Not just better than the people they hated, but better in the eyes of each other. Better in the eyes of the respect they held across the same agreement to fight for justice and near-zero odds at conviction. Nick feels understood down to his bones, and it makes him relax in a way he rarely does during sex. Rafael will take care of him. Rafael knows him. Rafael has been him. 

"What changed?" Nick asks a second time, turning to meet Rafael for a kiss that Rafael's trailed up his back and neck and cheek. 

"That fucking noodle," Rafael says against Nick's mouth.

Nick laughs, and Rafael laughs with him, and Nick gets lost in the warmth of his mouth and his body and his regard. They're still kissing when Sonny walks back into the room, and Nick doesn't mean to freeze up, but he does.

"I've got water," Sonny says like he hasn't noticed, but Nick knows full well he has. Sonny strokes Nick's hair, and Nick's about to tell him to go fuck himself when Sonny pinches his ear. It doesn't hurt, but it _hurts_ , and when Nick looks at him, Sonny's smile is all teeth and comfortable acceptance. 

"I'm only two fingers deep. You should have dawdled more," Rafael tells Sonny.

Nick laughs and before he can measure his own unexpected reaction, Sonny is smiling and kissing him on the mouth, his own laugh vibrating all the way down Nick's chest. Nick relaxes again, something in him recognizing how _known_ he is. When Sonny presses a glass to his mouth, Nick drinks deeply, letting Sonny's whispered praise encourage him. When he turns his head away, he expects to be chastised, but instead Sonny is there to brush their lips together. Sonny's mouth warms his own, and by the time Rafael's sliding in another finger, Nick's rearranged himself so that he's holding Sonny's head and kissing him with uninterrupted attention and intent.

"Where the fuck were you?" Nick mumbles without thinking.

Sonny cups Nick's jaw in his left hand and slides his right hand into Nick's hair. "Waiting for you to see me," Sonny replies.

Nick loses track of time. Rafael's fucking him slow and perfect with his fingers. Sonny's alternating between fucking Nick's mouth with his tongue and letting Nick lead the way. When Rafael starts to slide his dick into Nick's ass, Nick gasps and clutches at Sonny's shoulders.

"I know," Sonny breathes against Nick's neck. He nuzzles Nick's neck and jaw and ear. "His dick is so wide, right? It's impossible."

Nick whines as Rafael carefully thrusts into him.

"There's so fucking much of it," Sonny continues. He runs his hands across Nick's shoulders, dragging his blunt nails so Nick can feel them. "And you're taking it all."

Nick gasps and digs his fingers into Sonny's shoulders.

"I love when he fucks me," Sonny says into Nick's hairline. "Being able to take all that dick is a fucking headrush."

Nick throws his head back, and Sonny dives in for a kiss. It's off-center and sloppy. Sonny slides his hands into Nick's hair. He climbs onto the bed so he can press his chest hot and sweaty against Nick's own.

"Can I touch you?" Sonny asks, his hands staying firm at in Nick's hair. "What do you want?"

It takes Nick a series of drunken kisses to respond. Rafael's taking his time. Sonny's hands are firm and hopeful, but they're not _demanding_. Nick's pressing bruises into Sonny's waist before he manages to say, "grab me."

Sonny drags his hands down, and Nick arches into the matchbox strike of Sonny's fingers. Sonny tongue fucks into his mouth as Rafael slow fucks him and leaves undeniable hickeys on his neck and shoulders.

"More," Nick whispers against Sonny's mouth. Sonny kisses back hard in what can only be a promise, and Nick grunts and arches and pulls at Sonny's hair. Sonny digs his fingers hard into the meat of Nick's ass and rubs their dicks together. 

Nick comes with a heaving howl of breath, his come striping Sonny's chest. Before he can start to come down, Sonny's swiped two fingers through the mess on his chest and shoved those fingers into Nick's mouth. Nick sucks his own come from Sonny's fingers and groans when Rafael suddenly picks up the pace and fucks him so hard he's forced against Sonny's chest with every thrust.

"You love taking it, don't you?" Sonny asks as he shifts his stance so he can support Nick as he bounces on Rafael's dick. "Love a fat dick in your ass making it hard for you to think."

Nick drops his forehead to Sonny's shoulder as Rafael fucks him even harder. He can't speak. He can barely think. His hands slip from Sonny's shoulders as Sonny grabs his ass again and spreads him so Rafael can see what he's doing.

"He loves to hold my ass open and watch himself fuck me," Sonny says against Nick's hair. "He's such a egotistical bastard."

Nick laughs brokenly and clenches his hole around Rafael's dick. Rafael swears and drapes himself against Nick's back. 

"Fuck," Sonny murmurs, and Nick can feel Sonny starting to jerk himself off watching them. 

"My face," Nick manages to get out. "You said--"

"I know. I will," Sonny replies. "As soon as Rafael's finished with you, I'm going to ruin your fucking face."

Nick nearly sobs as Rafael keeps fucking him. It's another minute before Rafael stills and moans and comes so hard he can't help but fuck into Nick a couple more times as his orgasm comes to an end. 

"You want more?" Sonny asks as Nick gasps against his shoulder. 

"Come on my face," Nick replies, lifting his chin and pressing towards Sonny. 

"Fuck," Sonny hisses. 

Nick shivers as Rafael pulls out, and he grunts in surprise when Rafael wraps an arm around his chest and pulls him upright. Rafael's sweaty, and his panting is loud in Nick's ear. "What--"

"I wanna see him come on your face," Rafael replies. He arranges Nick so that his head is leaning back on Rafael's shoulder. 

Sonny stares Nick in the eyes as he slowly starts to jerk off. Nick tries to stare back, but he can't stop himself from looking down. Sonny's dick is angry red from the tip to the halfway point. As Sonny speeds up his hand, Nick watches how he works his wrist, how he rolls his glans into his palm, how he rocks back on his heels when he tightens his grip. 

"He recovers fast," Rafael says in Nick's ear. He thumbs one of Nick's nipples and chuckles when Nick leans into it. "He's going to come on you face, then flip you over and fuck you." 

"Yes," Nick replies. His voice is raspy, and he sees the way Sonny grins at hearing it. "Hurry up," he says to Sonny. 

Sonny grins and takes a half-step closer. "Bend over," he says. "I want your face right by my dick."

Nick leans down on his elbows, face tilted upward. Sonny's dick is an inch from his mouth. He stretches and sucks lightly at the ridge of the glans. Sonny hisses and drops his free hand in Nick's hair. He doesn't pull him off, just cups the back of his head and speeds up his movements again. 

Nick teases his tongue from the ridge to the tip and then back over and over as Sonny starts to lose his rhythm and groan deep in his chest. 

"Here it comes," Sonny says a few seconds later. 

Nick drops down, closing his eyes as Sonny shudders and gasps and starts to come. Come stripes Nick's cheek and chin and across his forehead. Some of it lands lower, on the side of his neck. He hears Sonny drop to the floor, and he opens his eyes. Sonny's on his knees by the bed, catching his breath as he stares at Nick. "You like it?"

"Love it," Sonny replies. He lifts a hand and swipes two fingers across Nick's cheek. He presses his fingers to Nick's mouth and Nick sucks them in. 

Rafael leans over and licks the come from Nick's neck, then slides a hand down his back and rubs lightly against his hole. Nick shivers at the near-painful sparks that run up his nerves. He bites lightly when Sonny pushes his fingers into his mouth again, and Sonny shoves his fingers farther in. Nick moans and leans into it, sucking harder as Rafael starts to finger him properly. 

"Stay put," Sonny says as he slowly drags his fingers from Nick's mouth. He leaves the room for a few moments, returning with a damp cloth. He holds Nick's chin in one hand as he cleans the rest of his face. The cloth is warm and soft and adds another layer of sensation as Rafael slowly thrusts his fingers in and out. "How's he feel, Rafael?"

"Loose," Rafael replies. 

Sonny leans down and kisses Nick. He keeps it soft and teasing, licking the corner of Nick's mouth and only barely sliding their tongues together. "How you feeling?" he asks. 

"Fucked," Nick replies, sighing in pleasure when Sonny leans in to kiss him again. 

"You ready for more?" 

Nick nods, sliding his arms out so his chest is flat on the bed. When Rafael slowly removes his fingers, Nick stretches out his legs as well. 

"Goddamn, you're beautiful," Sonny says in an undertone.

Nick rubs his face on the sheets, not sure what to say. Sonny sounds reverent, and he's not sure what to do with that. Sonny climbs on the bed and positions himself between Nick's legs. Nick looks over his shoulder to watch Rafael and Sonny kiss, and then Rafael shifts away, rearranging himself so Nick can rest his head on his thigh if he wants. 

"Okay?" Rafael asks, running his fingers through Nick's hair and trailing them down between his shoulder blades.

"If someone would get with it, I would be," Nick replies. 

Sonny laughs and leans down, biting lightly at Nick's ass. "I'll fuck that smart mouth right off your face." 

"Try it," Nick challenges. He shifts his hips back and up, an invitation that Sonny answers by grabbing his ass in both hands and slowly sliding in. He drapes himself over Nick's back, kissing the back of his neck as he starts to thrust. He moves slowly, hands on either side of Nick's arms and breath hot between Nick's shoulder blades. 

Nick shivers and can't stop. He's sensitive from the earlier round and the slow glide of Sonny's hips makes those almost-pain sparks roll through his body again. He loses himself in the feel of it all. Sonny's heavy against his back. Rafael's hand in Nick's hair is a warm weight. The sheets are soft. Nick can feel the hairs on Sonny's arm brushing his own as he shifts. Sonny keeps pressing kisses to Nick's shoulders and neck and hair like he can't stop himself from touching. 

Nick shifts his arms, sliding his hands under Sonny's and interlacing their fingers. Sonny squeezes his hands in response and shifts so more of his weight is on his arms. Nick moans as his hands are pressed into the bed. He gasps when Rafael pulls his hair with a quick, sharp tug, tilting his face up and kissing him hard. Sonny takes it as a cue and thrusts in harder. Nick grunts and tries to shift back to meet him, but Sonny's got him fully pinned.

Rafael keeps kissing him, off-center and a little sloppy. Sonny shifts and adjusts until he's hitting Nick's prostate, and Nick moans directly into Rafael's mouth. 

"That's it," Sonny says, biting at Nick's ear and nosing into his hair. "Make noise for me."

Nick moans again and Rafael deepens the kiss. The moan turns to a whine when Sonny sucks hard on his shoulder and snaps his hips hard enough that Nick feels Sonny's balls slap him. "Fucking perfect ass," Sonny grits out. "Fucking tight ass perfect for my dick. I could fuck this ass all day. Sit you in my lap and watch you bounce."

Nick rocks forward on Sonny's next thrust and realizes as he does so that he's hard again. He slides his mouth to one side of Rafael's and heaves in a breath. "I'm hard," he says, feeling woozy as he takes another huge breath. "You've got my dick hard, Carisi. Rafael's tongue-fucking me, and your dick's a goddamn masterpiece."

Sonny chuckles brokenly and levers himself up off Nick. He scrapes his nails down Nick's back and pulls Nick towards him as he thrusts in again. "Rafael, keep him busy." 

"Bossy," Rafael murmurs against Nick's cheek, and Nick laughs as Rafael licks into his mouth again. 

Nick loses track of himself, riding high on sensation as Sonny keeps fucking him hard and Rafael take control of his mouth. He's sweaty, and his dick rubs the sheets just on the edge of too-hard. His orgasm comes on so quickly he can only growl and rut hard as he comes. Sonny presses him down into the mattress and moves faster, groaning and panting and swearing a blue streak until he comes with a shout. 

The silence afterwards is so complete and comfortable that Nick feels like he could doze off with Sonny's dick still in his ass. 

"Stay still," Sonny says quietly, and he pulls out carefully. 

Nick breathes out hard at how sensitive his ass feels. "It's fine," he says when Rafael gives him a questioning look. "I don't usually get fucked twice in one night."

"Hope the chairs at the conference are comfortable," Rafael replies with a grin. 

Nick returns the smile and drops his head, letting himself drift as Sonny and Rafael both move around. Rafael taps his arm, and when Nick looks up, Rafael's holding a glass of water with a straw. Nick makes a thankful noise and drinks. 

"Food?" Sonny asks, standing at the side of the bed. He's still naked, pushing his sweaty hair back off his face. "I'm starving." He gives Nick a broad grin. "What are you in the mood for?"

Nick shrugs. "Whatever."

"Rafael?"

"Are we ordering out, or are you going to be disgustingly energetic and cook?"

"It'll be something simple," Sonny says like that's the point. Nick has no idea how the man is standing, let alone getting ready to--apparently--make food. "We've got that leftover alfredo sauce in the fridge. I'll heat it up, make some noodles. I got shrimp at the store yesterday. I'll throw it on top. Make a salad real quick, too."

Nick looks at Rafael. "Is he serious?"

"Yes."

"I can eat a sandwich," Nick tells Sonny.

"It'll take no time. You two can rest up a little. I'll holler when it's ready. Beer? Wine?"

"Wine," Rafael says with the sort of weary fondness Nick always attaches to people in long-term relationships. "You pick."

"Great. Nick?"

"Again, you could just make me a sandwich."

"You're not going to win this," Rafael says. "He gets domestic after he fucks."

"Lucky you," Sonny says to Rafael. "I'll open the Grigio, get you both a glass." He takes a pair of folded sweatpants off the top of the dresser and slips them on. They're loose at the waist and short in the legs, Nick notices. He's certain they're Rafael's. 

"Feel free to borrow something to wear," Sonny tells Nick. "No reason to get redressed. We'll just go to bed after dinner, probably." He walks out of the room, practically bouncing on his toes. 

Nick stares after him for a moment. "So, I'm staying the night, I guess?"

"If you want," Rafael replies. He reaches behind himself and lifts up a pillow so it's propped against the headboard. He leans back and taps the spot next to him. "If you head out now, that's fine, but yeah, you're welcome to stay."

Nick manages to crawl up the bed and flop down next to Rafael. He reaches out and hooks an arm around Rafael's middle. Rafael lifts his arm, a silent invitation for Nick to curl against him. "Don't want to crowd you," he says. 

"Shut up and get over here," Rafael says, with a smile. "I like cuddling. You can, too."

Nick pulls a face but rests his head against Rafael's shoulder without further protest. Sonny walks into the room, a wine glass in each hand. He takes in the scene, and just before Nick snarks off something about if Sonny wants his toy back, Sonny grins bright and sweet and leans down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads. 

"Water's on. I've got the sauce heating. You two need anything else?"

"What, no antipasto?" Nick asks. 

"I think we've got--"

"Don't encourage him," Rafael tells Nick. He points a finger at Sonny. "Don't you dare."

Sonny sits on the edge of the bed and slides his hand up Rafael's chest. "Let me spoil you."

"You do that enough."

Sonny leans in and kisses the tip of Rafael's nose. Nick chuckles at the way Rafael's face scrunches up. "Fine. I'm spoiling Nick, then." He looks at Nick and trails his fingers across the arm Nick still has wrapped around Rafael. "You want antipasto, I can put something together."

"I'm all right," Nick replies. He surprises himself by levering up to lean in and give Sonny a quick, warm kiss. Sonny returns it and sneaks another as he stands up. 

"All right, but in the morning, you're getting pancakes."

Nick flops onto his back and laughs. "All right. I surrender to your hospitality."

"Good," Sonny replies and leaves the room again. 

"Yes," Rafael says before Nick can ask, "he is actually like this constantly."

"How do you put up with it?"

"The alfredo sauce is good, and he occasionally has some very bright ideas." The pleased look Rafael gives him tells Nick exactly whose idea it was to invite him over to fuck. 

Nick snorts and throws an arm over his eyes. "You two are weirdly good together."

"Thanks," Rafael says. "You're a weirdly good fit for us."

Nick peeks out from under his arm. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nick considers that, as he sits up so he's leaning against the headboard. "So, if I were to suggest an encore, say, tomorrow night? You think that'd work for you?"

Rafael grins and hands Nick his wine. "Oh, I think we can fit you in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lunochka for her beta! And to whoever prompted this, hope you enjoy!


End file.
